(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop, and more particularly to a rotatable and extendable mop which is provided with rod bodies of a better fixity and a spring made of sections in different modulus of elasticity to be compressed elastically and sectionally, thereby having a longer lifetime of usage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are about two kinds of wet mops currently, and the mop head can be divided into a sponge mop head and a brush mop head. The sponge mop head is attached with a dehydration device to squeeze the sponge so that the dehydration can be very convenient. However, as the sponge can be expanded limitedly, blind spots can be dealt with more difficulty when cleaning a floor. On the other hand, for the brush mop head, cloth strips, cotton strips or any soft and long material that can absorb water can be used as the brushes. The advantage is that the brushes can be deformed and expanded that the blind spots can be cleaned up easily. Nevertheless, dehydrating the brush mop head is more troublesome.
For the conventional brush mop head, water on the brushes should be squeezed dry manually before the brushes are attached with clean water again to facilitate cleaning the floor, which results in a rather demanding work to mop the floor. Therefore, there is a vendor who develops a dehydration device for the mop, wherein a gear is driven by a pedal to rotate a bucket rapidly, which spins dry water on the mop hairs in the bucket. That device is able to improve the trouble of squeezing dry the mop hairs by hands. However, this kind of squeeze-dry method is very inefficient in that there is still a lot of water on the mop hairs after squeezing the mop hairs, and a user can only use one foot to keep balanced as he or she needs to use another foot to step the pedal continuously. Hence, the operation is more troublesome and the user may fall easily as he or she cannot stand steadily. On the other hand, all water in the bucket can be often spilled out as the user does not step evenly or steps too hard. Therefore, this prior art is not very practical.
A hand-press rotatable mop on the existing market is able to improve the problems of the aforementioned device. In addition, the rotatable mop also fits with a rotatable dehydration device. When the mop is put in the rotatable dehydration device, the user can squeeze the mop downward manually, and water on the mop hairs is squeezed dry by the simultaneous rotation of parts of the mop and the rotatable dehydration device. However, after the hand-press rotatable mop has been used for a while, parts in the rod body can get loose easily as the mop has been dehydrated by rotation for a long time, and the spring can be damaged by the accelerated elastic fatigue, thereby reducing the lifetime of usage of the mop.